This Love
by doubelieveinmagic23
Summary: A songfic about Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy to the song "This Love" by the Veronicas.


THE VERONICAS LYRICS

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and I do not. Also, the song "This Love" is owned by the Veronicas, one of my favorite bands, not me.**

This Love

Rose Weasley sighed as she entered Platform 9 ¾, adjusting her Head Girl badge as she walked towards the train. Beside her Albus Potter, her cousin, was arguing with his mother about how being Head Boy was overrated. He certainly didn't want to be Head Boy, he'd explained. He'd rather be Quidditch Captain. His father was beaming with pride at the sound of Quidditch Captain, but Mrs. Potter looked slightly disappointed.

"Mom, seriously, why would I get Head Boy? There are lots of smarter boys out there! Like that Hufflepuff what's-his-face who's always sucking up to the teachers. He's really smart, and he _never_ gets in trouble," Albus pointed out.

"I'm not disappointed that you didn't get Head Boy. I'm just surprised. You have excellent marks. If it doesn't bother you, it doesn't bother me," Mrs. Potter said, smiling at her son.

"He got Quidditch Captain, Gin, be happy," Mr. Potter teased his wife, throwing an arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

"I am happy," she replied stiffly, glaring at her husband. "I'm very happy."

"Sure mom," Albus said, laughing good-naturedly and swinging the new broomstick he'd gotten for making captain.

"Don't worry, Al, she's just upset that Rosie here beat you," Rose's father said, grinning widely. The grin dropped when two small fists hit his arms on either side of him.

"Don't brag, Ronald," Rose's mother insisted, giving him an angry glare.

"I am not upset!" Ginny exclaimed at the same time.

"Gosh, you ladies are rough," he said, rubbing his arms on either side of him, sliding past them to stand by Mr. Potter.

"I'm just going to head towards the train compartment while you all argue it out," Rose said softly. She turned and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist tightly, hugging with all she had.

"Now don't you worry about the young man that I know you're worrying about. It'll all work out fine," her mother whispered in her ear.

"Young man?" Mr. Weasley asked, turning to his daughter.

"Hush, dear," Mrs. Weasley muttered, sighing. She turned back to Rose. "I know you've had a young man on your mind all summer, though I'm not sure who."

"I'm not worrying about any young man," Rose insisted quietly to her mother. She quickly added, though, "And if I was worrying about a young man, it wouldn't be a young man you'd approve of."

"Have a good year," her mother replied, kissing her gently on the forehead and patting her shoulder.

"Good-bye," Rose replied, then turning to her father, "Bye daddy." She rose on tip-toe to kiss her father on the cheek.

"Now, Rosie, dear, remember what I taught you. No boys. School is more important," Mr. Weasley told her, hugging her and giving a sixth year boy the evil eye as he walked past.

"Right, daddy," Rose replied, rolling her eyes. She waited for Albus to say his goodbyes, then followed him towards the train. She nodded to him, pointing towards her part of the train, then turned to head to the prefect's compartment with a little wave over her shoulder.

When she entered the compartment, she saw Scorpius Malfoy standing there, waiting for her, it seemed. He seemed taller than ever, his silver blonde hair glinting in the sunlight that streamed in from the window. She looked up into his beautiful, blue eyes and gulped in a breath of air.

"Weasley," he said, nodding to her.

"Malfoy," she said, also nodding jerkily.

They didn't break their gaze.

"So, Head Boy, huh?" Rose finally asked.

"Obviously," he answered.

"I'm not surprised," she said, shrugging.

"Well, I've always beat you at marks. I'm the first Slytherin to have such high marks in years," he said.

"You don't beat me at marks," Rose replied.

They stared at each other.

"My father doesn't approve of us being friends," Rose said quietly, after a long time of silence. She sat down and folded her hands in her lap, her eyes never once leaving his.

"Are we friends?" Scorpius asked her, still leaning against the wall casually.

"I don't know. Are we?" Rose asked, looking up at him.

"I guess. Maybe even more this year." He sat down beside her, taking her hands in his own. He leaned over and gently pressed his lips against hers. Rose lost control at that moment, sliding her fingers into his hair and pulling him to her harder. He replied by catching her waist and kissing her for another long moment before gently pushing her away.

"Wow," Rose whispered, her eyes shut as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"That's a strange reaction from someone who is so worried about what her parents think," Scorpius said.

"I guess you're right. We shouldn't…" Rose trailed off, shrugging her shoulders. She looked him in the eye for a moment, then quickly looked away.

_I, I,  
I can see it in your eyes  
Taste it in our first kiss  
Stranger in this lonely town (this lonely town)  
Save me from my emptiness (save me)_

The compartment door suddenly opened and the new prefects poured into the room. Rose jumped up, away from Scorpius. She smiled brightly at the new ones, giving them a glance over, wondering if they would be any good. She also examined at the returning prefects, wondering if they had changed over the summer, and if for better or for worse.

"Welcome," she told them quickly, her smile brightening. "I'm Rose Weasley, the Head Girl."

"I'm Scorpius, Head Boy." He stood quickly, giving the briefest of smiles to the new Slytherin prefects.

They quickly went over the details of being a prefect- explaining for the new one and reviewing for those who had returned. As they passed out the schedules for hall patrolling and decorating for holidays, Rose's hand just barely brushed Scorpius's, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Cold?" he asked her, as the prefects left the room, examining their new schedules, leaving the two standing alone.

"No," she said quietly, turning to leave.

"Rose," Scorpius said quietly, catching her hand and turning her to face him. "It'll be okay. We'll explain it to our parents somehow."

"No. It won't be okay, Scorpius. No one would understand. No one will ever understand," Rose said quietly, turning and leaving the compartment door.

_You took my hand  
You told me it would be ok  
I trusted you to hold my heart  
Now fate is pulling me away, from you_

_Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in  
I can't give up  
On this love_

Rose sighed as she sat in the hospital wing only a week after school had begun. Somehow she had come down with dragon pox, though it shouldn't be a surprise to her, considering her luck with such diseases. She was always in hospital wing for some reason or another and had suffered nearly every magical disease under the sun. As dragon pox is terribly contagious, no one had come to visit her for fear of catching it. A few chocolate frogs lay on her table and some 'get-well" cards as well, but no one had even come near the magical curtain that surrounded her bed, keeping the germs in.

"Rose?" asked a sudden voice. She looked up, surprised as a figure slipped past the curtain carefully.

"Scip," she whispered. "You'd better get out of here. I'm contagious." She leaned away from him as he kissed her hot forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, taking her hand in both of his and resting his chin on it. She could feel the stubble on his chin scratching against her knuckles.

"Awful. Seriously, though, you need to get out of here," she hissed at him, trying to free her hand from his ineffectively.

"Don't worry. I had dragon pox a few summers back. You only get dragon pox once," he chimed, smiling and kissing her fingertips.

"Really?" Rose asked him, stopping her futile attempts to yank her hand out of his to stare at him.

"Really did I have it before or really can you only get it once?" Scorpius teased her, smiling.

"Everyone knows you can only get it once," Rose muttered, glaring at him.

"Then I supposed you'd like to know if I really had it before. The answer is, of course, yes, or I wouldn't be here," Scorpius said, grinning even wider. "Anyways, you'd better get some rest, or you'll never get better. Rest is the best."

"Ugh," Rose groaned at his rhyme, but she shut her eyes and drifted into an uneasy slumber.

When Rose woke, she felt a cold void by her side. She sat up quickly, searching around the room. Scorpius had left her there in the hospital bed. Lying back down, she shut her eyes tight against the tears that threatened to spill over. Finally, she let them, a sob escaping her burning throat.

_You've become a piece of me  
Makes me sick to even think  
Of mornings waking up alone  
Searching for you in my sheets  
Don't fade, away_

"Rose, what's wrong?" asked Scorpius, pushing back the curtains to rush to her side. "I leave you alone for two seconds to use the restroom, and when I come back, you're sobbing." He shook his head. "Should I call Madame Pomfrey? Are you in pain?"

"No," choked out Rose. She shut her eyes tight.

"Are you bothering my patient?" asked the nurse, suddenly entering as if the very mention of her name had drawn her to the room. She checked Rose's temperature by resting her bony, old hand on Rose's forehead. "You're completely healthy now, it seems. Dragon pox comes and goes like lightning. You may go back to your rooms now, if you wish." The nurse left silently, ready to take care of her other patients.

"Hey, do you need help getting to the room?" asked Scorpius, reaching out a hand to her.

"No!" exclaimed Rose, turning to run out of the room.

_Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
I can't give up (can't give up)  
On this love_

When she reached her room, she threw herself on her bed and let the tears fall faster. She turned over to lie on her back and stared at the ceiling. When she had returned home after her first year and proclaimed that her best friend was a Malfoy, there was chaos in the household. It had been hard enough with her cousins and siblings telling her there was no way she could be Scorpius's friend at school without her parent's reaction when she came home.

Her father had been furious, yelling at her in a rage and calling her Uncle Harry on the telephone (he had recently mastered it) to ask him how his children had allowed their cousin to be friends with a Malfoy. Her siblings had gotten yelled at, as well. It had taken her mother hours to calm her father down. She didn't speak to Scorpius the entire summer, ignoring his owls sadly, but knowing she couldn't write back.

When second year rolled around, she had explained the dilemma, and they had gone their separate ways. It wasn't until their fifth year when they were prefects that they spoke again. They had been assigned hall patrolling duties together and that had struck up their friendship again. Still, it had been a secretive friendship, only speaking during prefect duties so that there would be no suspicion from her siblings and cousins. She hadn't realized she liked him until the middle of their sixth year, and she had realized he liked her until the beginning of this one on the train ride.

She heard the door to the Head's common room slam and knew he had come back. Standing, she opened her bedroom door to see him standing outside her room, just about to come in.

"What is your problem?" he asked her, looking incredibly beautiful even when he was furious with her.

"Scip, we can't do this! I would be disowned if my family knew about us! If they knew we were still friends I'd probably be grounded for the rest of my life, but if they knew how we really felt about each other I'd probably be kicked out!" Rose cried.

"Rose, you're just overreacting, okay? Seriously. Your family wouldn't disown you. Mine might, but yours wouldn't. They love you. And anyways, disown you from what? You don't exactly have loads of money waiting for your graduation in Gringotts, do you?" Scorpius replied, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter! Money isn't an issue for me, but I love my family. I couldn't bear to never see them again!" Rose replied.

"Do you really think you'd never see them again?" Scorpius replied, raising his eyebrows. "Do you really think that? Because if that's how it is, your family isn't worth your love!"

"Scip, seriously!" Rose cried, shaking her head. "It's like Romeo and Juliet. We're young and foolish…"

"And in love," Scorpius cut in. "At least I am."

"I am, too," Rose said softly. "Don't interrupt, though." She glared at him. "Like I was saying, we'll only end up in a huge argument, stuck between our families, and I don't want to hurt our families that way."

"Rose, please," Scorpius said, reaching for her hand. "We'll find a way. We'll make a way! Please."

Rose looked at his hand, then shook her head. She closed her door, then turned around and slid to the floor, leaning against it. She began to sob again, wishing that there was some way to make her and Scorpius's relationship work. She finally stood and turned her CD player on, listening to her favorite song by the Veronicas, a Muggle band. As the familiar words played on, she sang with them.

_  
Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in  
I can't give up  
On this love_

Sighing, she grabbed a quill and some parchment, intent on writing her mother a letter. She needed to sort things out with her family first. If her parents were okay with it, she would date Scorpius. Until then, she couldn't be seen with him, because she knew it would only cause problems if they went together behind her parent's back. As she began her letter, she remembered Scorpius's face when she had shut the door. She shivered, hating the sad look that had been in his eyes.

"I'm going to make this relationship work, but we can't be together just yet," she whispered to the air. "I'm sorry, Scip."

**Author's Note: This was originally intended to be a one-shot, but I may continue on, depending on how I feel about it. Anyways, constructive criticism is appreciated. Reviews are also lovely. **


End file.
